Do outro lado do lago
by Mia Galvez
Summary: A tempestade trouxe Draco Malfoy para ela. A tempestade o levaria embora também. Nada de azul e cores frias: a vida de Luna era vermelho e amarelo e laranja, exatamente como Ginny. - Projeto Ficwritters Estações Verão


**Projeto Ficwritter Estações – Verão**

**Personagem: Draco Malfoy**

**Tema: Ciúme**

**Ship: Draco/Luna e Ginny/Luna **

* * *

**Do outro lado do lago**

- O que você quer, Luna?

- Quero que se apaixone por mim.

Seus grandes e expressivos olhos cinza prateados, de sobrancelhas tão claras quanto seus cabelos, fitavam Draco como se quisessem capturar a essência de sua alma. O corpo nu, exposto sobre a cama, tinha a pele pálida, quase tão clara como o dia de verão que se deixava entrever através da vidraça da janela, no mundo real. Os cabelos loiros e compridos, embaraçados, emolduravam a face plácida, sem expressão. A brancura contrastava com os lençóis cor de violeta, com as telas coloridas espalhadas pelo quarto, todas de cores quentes, inacabadas, clamando pela artista que daria seu toque final. Mas ela estava ocupada demais para prestar atenção às pinturas. Estava ocupada em fazer Draco se apaixonar por ela.

- Você escolheu o cara errado – respondeu ele sem pousar os olhos cinzentos, tão parecidos com os dela, sobre seu rosto. Sentia-se desconfortável pela primeira vez naquela cama, e se movimentou de um lado para o outro antes de falar, encarando o teto: - Eu não me apaixono.

Não era por Luna, nem por seu jeito diferente de ser. Era por ele mesmo, quase um código de conduta anti-sentimentos que pudessem fazê-lo perder a razão. Um assassino nunca perde a razão. Draco era covarde demais para enfrentar suas vítimas cara-a-cara: sempre atirava de longe, assim não corria o risco de ser capturado. E muito menos de ver as almas escapando dos corpos com o fechar dos olhos. Draco sabia que as pessoas morriam pelos olhos, e não gostava disso. Mas precisava viver, e um Malfoy nunca perde seu orgulho.

Não era a primeira vez que Draco dizia aquela frase ensaiada e decorada. Não que tivesse conhecido muitas mulheres, mas já havia desprezado algumas ao longo de seus anos de vida. Ele as odiava quando ficavam sentimentais demais, quando precisavam dele demais, quase desejando matá-las com suas próprias mãos. Não o fazia apenas porque era covarde, e este era todos os seus motivos, a covardia explicava todas as suas fraquezas. Não era bonito, mas era exatamente a falta de interesse em compromisso que dava a ele um atrativo a mais, como se fosse um desafio. Elas gostavam de se machucar, e ele não lhes negava o prazer.

Mas Luna era diferente de todas as outras. Luna apenas sorriu docemente, e o beijou como se tivesse dito que a amava. E se entregou a ele como se fosse a primeira e a última vez.

E Draco não lhe negou o prazer.

**"Luna, nunca deixe que sua essência se perca ou seja roubada de você. Ela é exatamente aquilo que torna sua obra especial."**

- Você acabou?

- Quase – disse Luna enquanto o pincel de ponta fina e cerdas escuras espalhava cores azuladas e frias sobre a tela. Suava, os cabelos caindo lisos até a cintura e sobre seus olhos, e quando passava a mão sobre o rosto para afastá-los, impregnava-o de cores e ficava ainda mais bela. - Acho que está faltando algo.

Ginny largou seus próprios pincéis borrados de amarelo e vermelho e alaranjado e se pôs a fitar a obra de Luna. A proximidade dela era quente como as cores que pintava, e ambas não se manifestaram por um longo tempo. A dona da obra observava a janela entreaberta, o pincel a meio caminho da tela e sem vontade de voltar seus olhos para ela de novo. Era como se estivesse nua, exposta, enquanto a outra a observava com um detalhamento quase técnico, os olhos castanhos fixos nas figuras de cores frias em clara desaprovação. Porém, não sentia vergonha.

Os dedos longos, finos, com as delicadas unhas sujas de tinta, fecharam-se involuntariamente. Ginny mordeu o lábio, e seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram, mas estavam encobertos pelos cabelos ruivos, soltos naquele dia, caindo em cascata sobre seus ombros. Conseguiu esconder o que sentia por algum tempo, meros segundos até que Luna decidisse olhar para ela, e Luna a lia como se fosse um livro de biblioteca pública, usado e profanado por milhares de mãos descuidadas.

- O que há de errado, Ginny? – quebrou o silêncio, obrigando a ruiva a interromper também sua quase sagrada observação da alma de Luna.

- Você o pinta em seus quadros – falou ela entre dentes. Raiva, desgosto, amargura. Ciúmes.

Luna levou a mão aos lábios e sufocou uma exclamação de horror. Jogou os pincéis de cores frias no chão, sem deixar de observar os olhos atentos de Ginny, procurando ler suas intenções no rosto tão conhecido e amado. Viu dor e se sobressaltou, para logo depois mergulhar no torpor que antecede o processo criativo. Mas a obra que se deu não era criação, era destruição. E a tela se cobriu de vermelho, exatamente como os cabelos de Ginny eram pouco antes que seus lábios procurassem os de Luna com amor e desejo. Então seus olhos se fecharam e tudo o que viu foi ausência de cor. Nem quente nem frio. Apenas ausência.

Seus corpos eram perfeitos quando estavam juntos, como se fossem apenas um. De olhos abertos, Luna conhecia cada sarda do corpo de Ginny, já as havia contado inúmeras vezes enquanto a tinha em seus braços, mas nunca se cansava. Juntas eram só cores quentes, amarelo, vermelho, laranja, amarelo, vermelho, laranja...

Draco era apenas azul. E Ginny não queria abrir espaço para o azul no quadro da vida de sua Luna. Não permitiria que as cores frias do homem estragassem o que haviam construído ao longo de anos de convivência e troca. Não permitiria que o gelo invadisse a vida de Luna e a levasse consigo para longe dali. Longe dela.

Jamais poderiam partir para o outro lado do lago.

**"Ginny, o poder está em sua mente. Concentre-se na chama e esta crescerá enquanto você quiser. Poderá apenas iluminar, ou até mesmo incendiar aquilo que pinta apenas com aquilo que sente."**

Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood nunca haviam saído daquela casa em Ottery St. Catchpole. O famoso pintor Albus Dumbledore as trouxe para o outro lado do lago ainda bebês, e as criou como se fossem suas amadas filhas. Eram seus anos de reclusão e amargura, e as meninas adotivas se tornaram sua única e mais cara alegria. Ensinou-as que o mundo do outro lado do lago era perigoso e triste, e fez questão de mantê-las longe dele. Dizia-lhes com palavras doces que, quando pudessem compreender, ele as levaria até lá. Mas apenas quando soubessem exatamente para onde voltar.

Cresceram juntas, como irmãs, e como irmãs aprenderam a se amar como mulheres. Quando Dumbledore se foi, só restaram as lembranças de frases perdidas, grandes obras e ensinamentos e o amor de uma pela outra. Eram inseparáveis, e viviam num mundo de telas e cores que pertencia somente a elas, uma fantasia da qual era perigoso fazer parte.

Draco Malfoy chegou numa noite de tempestade em que se perdeu na travessia do lago. Havia sangue em sua camisa, e ele parecia não se importar. Caiu na soleira da porta fechada, exausto de lutar contra a fúria das águas de verão, e foi Luna quem o recolheu, com medo de que adoecesse gravemente. Era raro alguém se perder por aquelas inóspitas paragens.

Ginny, a princípio, compadeceu-se do homem e ajudou Luna a cuidar dele. As primeiras noites foram perigosas para Draco, que ficou entre a vida e a morte, com febres que lhe consumiam o juízo e suores cujas toalhas claras da casa não eram capazes de conter. Mas as mãos de ambas as mulheres eram delicadas, e seus remédios tinham propriedades extraordinárias, e suas telas davam vida e luz ao corpo alquebrado. Delírios incluíam os rostos jamais vistos de suas vítimas, e os nomes dos homens para quem prestava serviços. Nenhuma mulher sequer.

Quando Draco acordou, porém, seus olhos famintos escolheram a loira, e seus braços ainda debilitados a levaram para a cama. Ginny observou entre o vão da porta a forma como a tomou para si, como suas mãos grandes percorreram o corpo pálido e como seu membro a possuiu, fazendo com que gemesse de prazer de uma forma que nunca havia feito com Ginny. O ódio cresceu dentro dela, e o combustível era o maldito ciúme. Sentiu-se incompleta, como se faltasse um pedaço em seu próprio corpo.

Luna não negou o que vinha a ela, como jamais negaria o que quer que fosse. Tinha uma maneira peculiar de aceitar a vida, uma personalidade calma e doce, que não combinava com a de Ginny, explosiva e questionadora. Luna aceitava Draco porque lhe parecia natural aceitá-lo, porque estava ali, acessível, e porque era bom. Não deixava de amar Ginny por isso, algo que a ruiva não compreendia.

- Por que vocês nunca saem desta casa? – perguntou ele, certa vez, enquanto jantavam os três juntos. – Há tanto lá fora para se ver.

- Não seja ridículo – respondeu Ginny, e havia raiva e ódio e ciúme mortal em seu olhar. – Não precisamos de um mundo de assassinos como você.

Luna os observou com uma expressão sonhadora. Draco apenas deu de ombros, sem se importar muito, como de costume.

- Tolas – murmurou ele, e abandonou a sala direto para o quarto que ocupava com Luna.

Mais tarde ela veio a seu encontro, e ele a devorou como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se pudesse descontar sua raiva e frustração por ser quem era apenas nela. E seu prazer apenas aumentou quando vislumbrou pela porta entreaberta os olhos castanhos e ferozes de Ginny.

O prazer de Draco machucava.

**"Meninas, o maior ensinamento que posso lhes passar, e que talvez vocês jamais venham a compreender, é a verdade que procurei levar comigo por toda a vida: não são nossas habilidades que nos mostram quem somos de verdade. São nossas escolhas."**

Saíram a beira do lago àquela tarde, o sol tinha dado uma trégua. A tempestade estava a caminho, Luna sabia, mas não se importava. Draco observava as nuvens com o rosto franzido em desagrado. Luna deixava que Draco a abraçasse e acariciasse seus longos cabelos que apareciam por sobre o chapéu colorido que usava. Seus olhos eventualmente se fechavam, aproveitando o carinho que vinha do toque quase brutal. Ginny espiava de longe, pés descalços e imersos no lago e o coração dilacerado, uma fome que não podia ser saciada pela presença daquele intruso em suas vidas.

- Vamos? – disse ele de repente, e Ginny apurou os ouvidos para escutar o que diziam, embora fingisse distração ao jogar pequenas pedrinhas redondas no centro do lago.

- Vamos aonde, Draco? – perguntou Luna, o olhar sonhador voltado para ele, e seus cabelos esvoaçaram com um repentino sopro do vento que antecede as tempestades.

- Não sei... para o México, talvez, ou Nova York! A nova América nos espera! – disse ele, e havia empolgação e necessidade no seu tom de voz. – Você vem comigo – não era um pedido -, já estou me acostumando a você.

Luna estremeceu. Não. Jamais poderia sair dali. E Ginny, e suas telas, e o amor entre elas? A arte era o que as governava, e era para isso que haviam sido criadas com tanto amor e cuidado por Dumbledore. A imagem do velho, que era pai carinhoso e professor severo ao mesmo tempo, iluminou sua mente. Suas últimas palavras estavam vivas em sua mente, gravadas a ferro e fogo em seu coração: "não são nossas habilidades que nos mostram quem somos de verdade. São nossas escolhas". O que estava fazendo naqueles dias, então? O que estava fazendo com sua Ginny? Que escolhas seria obrigada a tomar em nome de algo que sequer conhecia?

Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Draco e correu, buscando a curva do pescoço de Ginny na beira do lago, que a acolheu em seu peito com o coração pulsando de dor. Não parecia surpresa. Parecia apenas ferida.

- Ele é um assassino – choramingou ela. – Está nos matando, Ginny!

- Está na hora de ele partir, meu amor – disse Ginny, acariciando os cabelos de Luna e beijando-lhe suavemente a testa. – Está na hora de ele partir.

Os lábios de Luna se entregaram como se fosse o mesmo que respirar. Ginny era o ar que lhe entrava pelos pulmões, e todo o resto deixou de fazer sentido. Luna era simples assim: o que sentia não era passível de duplas interpretações, e não tinha atitudes que pudessem demonstrar duplos sentidos. Era simples e pura como a tempestade que se aproximava.

- Vocês são malucas! – gritou Draco, enraivecido, e aproximou-se das duas com determinação, agarrando o pulso de Luna com força e interrompendo o beijo para que os olhos cinzentos de ambos se encontrassem. – Eu tenho nojo de você – cuspiu ele, sem dó – Tenho nojo de vocês duas, completamente imaturas, perdidas em pinturas e cores e telas sem saber nada do mundo que está do outro lado do lago, sem entender nada da vida. Vocês vivem uma fantasia estúpida, impossível de ser compartilhada, vivem numa mentira criada por um artista tão biruta quanto vocês! Nunca serão pessoas normais. São aberrações. Aberrações!

Draco se foi quando a tempestade passou. Saiu sem dizer adeus quando viu Luna nos braços de Ginny na mesma cama que dividiu com ela.

Os quadros de Luna deixaram de ser azuis. Voltaram a ser amarelos, vermelhos e alaranjados, exatamente como deveriam ser. Porque nada poderia destruir a fantasia em que viviam. Nada poderia tirar Luna dos braços de Ginny. A ruiva jamais permitiria. Jamais.

* * *

**N/A: **Culpa da minha filhota Mandy que eu escrevi essa fic, por isso, se estiver ruim, briguem com ela! rsrsrsrs. Na verdade, ela me inspirou a escrever o Draco com a Luna, e a Ginny com a Luna foi um adendo que eu já tinha vontade de escrever a muito tempo. Foi minha primeira Draco/Luna e minha primeira femmeslash, portanto, críticas construtivas são bem vindas! 


End file.
